imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImANewUser Amazing Race 4
This is the fourth installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This season was originally called ImANewUser's Amazing Race 3, but with the inclusion of Season 2, the season became the fourth in the series. This season features twelve teams, some of which originally raced on the show, The Amazing Race. Leaderboard Note 1: Abigail and Jeannette arrived fifth in Leg 8, but had a 30-minute penalty to wait out. This did not affect their placing. Note 2: There was a tie for last place, so a tiebreaker was conducted to settle the tie. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and was thus "marked for elimination," meaning that if that team did not place first on the next leg, they would receive a 30 minute penalty. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection route marker. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "I Don't Know, I Don't Speak Geometry" - Leanne # "I'm Freezing My Buttocks Off, In The Carribean!!" - Deena # "Help The Turtles Or I Quit!!" - Leanne # "I Dunno, You Know This Game Better" - Mac # "After Hours Of Mindlessly Driving Through Angola..." - Phil # "At Least I Have Two Legs" - Annika # "Nothing Else Good To Say, Eh?" - Phil # "The Clothes Don't Even Fit On The Model Properly" - Aaron # "Yeah Please. We Only Have 3 Legs!" - Brandon # "And I Bet Bolo Is Saying The Same Thing" - Monica # "No Danielle Please. She Always Groans" - Tyler D. # "Gee...Bad Time For The Computer To Stop Working" - Jeannette # "It May Be On Another Galaxy For All We Know!" - Hayley Prizes * Leg 1 - $10,000 per person * Leg 2 - A trip to the Caribbean * Leg 3 - A trip to Alaska * Leg 4 - A cruise around Bahamas * Leg 5 - A Kodak camera * Leg 6 - A trip to Brazil * Leg 7 - A cruise around Antarctica * Leg 8 - A cruise around Mexico * Leg 9 - A trip to Patagonia * Leg 10 - A trip to Europe * Leg 11 - An African safari * Leg 12 - A trip around East and Southeast Asia * Leg 13 - $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first six eliminated teams were sequestered in Surtsey Island, off the coast of Iceland. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Jeremy & James were the first to enter the house. * After Leg 2, Melissa R. & Chelsea joined them. * After Leg 3, Jack & Deena entered the sequester villa. * After Leg 4, David & Leanne entered the sequester villa next. Teams were shocked to expect this frontrunner be eliminated next. * After Leg 5, the four teams waited for another team to arrive, but Melissa R. said that it could've been a non-elimination round. To pass the time, teams decided to have a castle-building contest, with the team of David, Deena, Chelsea and James beating out Leanne, Jack, Melissa R. and Jeremy. * After Leg 6, Rin & Mac arrived at the villa. Rin was relieved to have finally found a soft bed, while Mac expressed relief in finally being able to relax and enjoy the scenery instead of frantically running around to avoid last. * After Leg 7, while the girls were talking about how their nails were all in need of a manicure, the guys waited in vain for another team to arrive. Pretty soon, they gave up and joined the girls in a "Truth or Dare" game. Deena admitted to nearly using up all their money, Mac admitted to being a playboy and both Melissa R. and Chelsea admitted some regrets during Leg 2. * After '''Leg 8, Danielle & Lauren entered the villa sixth. The mother/daughter tandem was given separate beds and chit-chatted with Chelsea, Leanne, James and Mac. They all thought that it was finally Brandon and Annika's time to go. * After Leg 9, teams fell asleep and forgot to wait for an eliminated team. * After Leg 10, teams got a phone call. With Rin and Mac and David and Leanne hoping for a call telling them to come back, Brandon & Annika told them on the phone that they keep dreaming on. They told the rest at the villa that they'll be following the teams for the last three legs. After the call, the teams decided to play cards. * After Leg 11, teams were shown exchanging gifts when Lori & Monica called. The girls informed them of how beautiful New Caledonia was and made Deena start a group sharing. They all expected the Tylers to make it to the Finals since they can't decide on who gets eliminated next leg. * After Leg 12, Abigail & Jeannette calls up the teams. The girls tell them of the tie-breaker challenge that they lost to Jon and Aaron. * After Leg 13, the eliminated teams pondered on their experiences and expressed their thoughts on the Final Three. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States of America → Canada) * Los Angeles, California , United States of America (Mann's Chinese Theater) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Iqaluit, Nunavut , Canada (Iqaluit Airport) * Iqaluit (St. Jude's Cathedral) * Iqaluit (Inuksuk High School) * Qikiqtaaluk Region (Foxe Peninsula) * Iqaluit (Nunatta Sunakkutaangit Museum) Additional Tasks * At Inuksuk High School, teams had to search for one of three departure times. For the Roadblock, that person must recreate an inukshuk to receive their next clue. In the Detour, Lost In Snow or Lost In Translation, teams chose between digging snow piles for a fur coat or translating three Inuit phrases to English. To get the Fast Forward, that team had to search Foxe Peninsula for the flag of Nunavut. Leg 2 (Canada → Netherlands Antilles) * Iqaluit (Iqaluit Airport) to Willemstad, Curaçao , Netherlands Antilles (Hato International Airport) * Willemstad (Queen Emma Pontoon Bridge) * Willemstad (Amstel Beer Brewery) (Unused; Unaired) * Willemstad (Blue Bay Beach) * Willemstad (Curaçao Sea Aquarium) For the Roadblock, that person must cook five Creole dishes the old-fashioned way to receive their next clue. In the Detour, Blue Drink or Blue Ocean, teams chose between drinking Blue Curaçao liqueur or searching the ocean for a buoy with their next clue. The unused Fast Forward required a team to drink Amstel beers. Leg 3 (Netherlands Antilles → Chile) * Willemstad (Hato International Airport) to Santiago, Chile (Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) * Santiago (Virgin Mary Statue) * Santiago to Hanga Roa, Easter Island (Mataveri International Airport) * Easter Island (Rapa Nui National Park) * Easter Island (Anakena Beach) In the Detour, First Clue or Last Clue, teams chose between searching Codelco Building for the picture of Chuquicamata with their next clue attached or searching Cerro Santa Lucia for Megan and Heidi. For the Roadblock, that person must search the park for the only kneeling moai to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Chile → Réunion Island) * Hanga Roa (Mataveri International Airport) to Saint-Denis de la Réunion, Réunion Island (Roland Garros Airport) * Saint-denis de la Réunion (Column of Victory) * Saint-denis de la Réunion (Austral Hotel) * Saint-denis de la Réunion (Barachois) * Saint-denis de la Réunion (Moufia Mosque) In the Detour, Flying Fox or Flying Yourself, teams chose between stuffing a model of an extinct animal known as the Lesser Mascarene Flying Fox or skydiving into Réunion's coastline. For the Roadblock, that team member had to translate three Réunion Creole phrases to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to play sega music inside the Austral Hotel. Leg 5 (Réunion Island → Angola) * Saint-Denis de la Réunion (Roland Garros Airport) to Tchiowa, Cabinda , Angola (Cabinda Airport) * Tchiowa (Cabinda Port) * Tchiowa (Cabinda Oil Reserve) * Luanda (Fortaleza São Pedro da Barra) For the Roadblock, that team member had to assemble a map of Cabinda to receive their next clue. In this Detour, Taboo Dance or Tribal Glance, teams chose between dancing the Capoeira Angola or dressing up and looking like a tribesman shown in a chosen picture to receive the next clue. To get the Fast Forward, that team must assemble a flag of Cabinda in the middle of the ocean. Leg 6 (Angola → Kosovo) * Luanda (Estádio da Cidadela) * Luanda (Parque Nacional Da Kissama) * Luanda (Quatro de Fevereiro International Airport) to Priština, Kosovo (Priština International Airport) * Priština (Priština National Public Library) * Priština (Stadiumi i Qytetit) * Priština (Mother Teresa Boulevard) In this Roadblock, that team member must perform several library jobs to receive their next clue. In this Detour, Eating Contest or Ethnic Concert, teams chose between eating a local fish soup in less than 5 minutes or playing a music piece using a çiftelia, an authentic Albanian instrument, in front of locals to receive their next clue. For this Fast Forward, teams must head to the Parque Nacional Da Kissama and feed the gazelles. Once they receive the Fast Forward, they'll make their way to the airport where they'll be taken to their next destination via luxurious jet. Leg 7 (Kosovo → Russia) * Priština (Priština International Airport) to Kaliningrad, Kaliningrad Oblast , Russia (Khrabrovo Airport) * Kaliningrad (Kaliningrad Center Square) * Kaliningrad (House of Soviets) * Kaliningrad (Brandenburg Gate) * Kaliningrad (Kaliningrad Zoo) * Kaliningrad (Königsberg Cathedral) For this Roadblock, that team member must search the House of Soviets to receive their next clue. For this Detour, teams had to choose between Animal Speech and Animal Sculpture. In Animal Speech, teams must take a voice recording of a "talking animal" to receive their next clue. For Animal Sculpture, teams must take a picture of three animals "immortalized" in the zoo's statues to receive their next clue. Leg 8 (Russia → India) * Kaliningrad (Khrabrovo Airport) to Srinagar, India (Srinagar Airport) * Srinagar (Shankaracharya Temple) * Srinagar (Sharika Hill) * Srinagar (Shalimar Gardens) (Unused; Unaired) In this Detour, teams chose between Sitar and Sari. For Sitar, teams must play a sitar piece to receive their next clue. For Sari, teams must model a sari around the temple to receive your next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must search Sharika Hill for a girl named Sally in a sari to receive their next clue. For this Fast Forward, teams must sell 5 shawls from a sealed room. When they finish the task, they will be set free and they can run to the Pit Stop. Leg 9 (India) * Srinagar (Dal Lake) * Srinagar (Roza Bal) * Srinagar (Srinagar Airport) to Port Blair (Vir Savarkar Airport) * Port Blair (Port Blair Ferry Terminal) to Car Nicobar, Nicobar Islands * Car Nicobar (Beach) * Car Nicobar (Malacca Village) In this Detour, teams chose between Curry Flavor or Cherry Color. In Curry Flavor, teams must make a curry to receive their next clue. In Cherry Color, teams must use the provided items to make a mark on the partner's forehead to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams faced an Intersection. At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. After arriving in Car Nicobar Island, teams were not intersected anymore. There, they encountered a Roadblock. For this Roadblock, that team member must perform a tribal ritual. After that, they'll receive a map to the next Pit Stop. Leg 10 (India → New Zealand) * Port Blair (Vir Savarkar Airport) to Christchurch, New Zealand (Christchurch International Airport) * Christchurch (Cathedral Square) * Christchurch (Christ Church Cathedral) * Christchurch (Wizard of New Zealand) * Christchurch (Spotted Shag Nest Colony) * Christchurch (Christchurch Art Gallery) In this Detour, teams chose between Kiwi or Maori. In Kiwi, teams must eat through an entire bucket of kiwis to reveal the clue beneath. In Maori, using carving tools, teams must carve a Maori tribesman's face onto a block of wood to receive a tiki idol and their next clue. In this Roadblock, that team member must search the spotted shag colony for a shag with their next clue attached. To receive the Fast Forward, teams must first decipher the passage, "For this Fast Forward, search ChristChurch for a guy holding it." This passage means to search Christ Church Cathedral for a guy holding the Fast Forward award. Leg 11 (New Zealand → New Caledonia) * Christchurch (Christchurch International Airport) to Nouméa, New Caledonia (La Tontouta International Airport) * Nouméa (Tjibaou Cultural Centre) * Nouméa (Henry Milliard Horse Racing Track) * Nouméa (Place des Cocotiers) * Nouméa (The Amédée Lighthouse) For this Roadblock, that person must bet on a horse to win. When the horse race that begins in 12:00 nn ends, the team that bets on the horse arriving first will leave immediately, while the one that bets on the horse arriving second leaves 5 minutes later and so on. When teams arrive at the Place des Cocotiers, they encounter a Detour: Shop or Schlep. In Shop, teams must buy five ingredients for a local chef. In Schlep, teams must transfer five boxes of coconuts on foot to three marked stalls using only a provided map. Leg 12 (New Caledonia → Turks and Caicos Islands) * Nouméa (La Tontouta International Airport) to Cockburn Town, Turks and Caicos Islands (JAGS McCartney International Airport) * Cockburn Town (Front Street) * Cockburn Town (Grand Turk Lighthouse) * Cockburn Town (Turks and Caicos National Museum) * Cockburn Town (Hawk's Nest Anchorage) Additional Tasks * At the Turks and Caicos National Museum, teams had to search the Molasses Reef Wreck for their next clue. Before the Roadblock, teams encounter a Detour: Rafts or Crafts. In Rafts, teams must paddle out to sea on rafts unto a buoy with your next clue. In Crafts, teams must carve their teammates' face in old Carribean fashion unto a piece of wood. When both partners are done, they'll receive their next clue. For the Roadblock, that team member must swim out to sea and retrieve a rock from the ocean floor. Once back to shore, they must crack it open to get the clue inside. Leg 13 (Turks and Caicos Islands → United States of America) * Cockburn Town (JAGS McCartney International Airport) to Providenciales (Providenciales International Airport) * Providenciales (Conch Farm) * Providenciales (Providenciales International Airport) to Unalaska, Aleutian Islands, Alaska , United States of America (Unalaska Airport) * Unalaska (Unalaska Elementary School) * Unalaska (Unalaska Port) * Unalaska (Unalaska Airport) to Juneau (Juneau International Airport) * Juneau (Red Dog Saloon) * Juneau (Mount Roberts Tramway) (Finish Line) Additional Tasks * Teams had to finish a geography puzzle once before they could run to the Finish Line. Teams encounter a Detour upon arrival at the only conch farm in the world: Hill or Hole. In Hill, teams must make your way to the set of ruins shown in a provided picture. Once there, they must search the ruins for their next clue. In Hole, teams must make their way to "The Hole" at Long Bay. Once there, they must pull a string to fish out a clue envelope. However, only 5 out of the 100 envelopes contain an actual clue. For the final Roadblock of the Race, that team member must catch five Alaskan king crabs for their next clue. External Links * ImANewUser's Amazing Race 4 on ForumsNet References